


Cross my Hooves and my Heart

by ShadowoftheLamp



Series: SunLight ficlets [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twilight and Sunset share a brief talk on the steps of Canterlot High. Takes place near the end of Rainbow Rocks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross my Hooves and my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I recently got back into MLP by watching all three EG movies in one night and then rewatching most of the show. This is my first mlp fic, so I'd love comments!

“So, you’re heading back?” Sunset Shimmer settled next to Twilight on the school’s front steps.

“I’m needed back in Equestria.” Twilight held out a hand in front of her, wiggling her fingers. “Plus, I’m not sure I’ll ever really get used to these.”

“You’d be surprised what you can get used to over a few years.” Sunset smiled for a moment, before biting her lip. “Is she… Celestia. Did you tell her?”

“I said that you intended to reform, and I left you in capable hooves.” Twilight paused. “She said that she hoped… she hoped that you did reform. Although you’d be punished for stealing my crown, you’d be welcomed back into Equestria if you were truly sorry.”

“I am!”

“I know that.” Twilight smiled. “I need to set aside a day to come when the school isn’t facing some big threat. Strange body aside, it’s… rather nice here.”

“Isn’t it? All things considered…” Sunset’s gaze dropped to the ground, and she nudged a weed with the toe of her boot. “I’m glad the mirror led here. It’s different, but somehow-”

“The same?” Twilight finished. “I know what you mean. They’re my friends, but not quite. It’s eerie in a good way, a cosmic connection forged to help all of us. You, me, and them. You stealing my crown led to your redemption and my understanding of my responsibilities. Everything happens for a reason, and we all can do our best to make the most of it.”

Sunset stared at Twilight for a moment. “You sound just like Celestia.”

Twilight’s wrists curled back, fists bunched around skirt fabric as she unintentionally dragged it up an inch. “Really?”

“In a good way. She made a good choice for Princess of Friendship.”

Twilight closed her eyes, cheeks flushed slightly. “Thank you. That means a lot to me.”

“You deserve it.” 

Twilight thought for a moment, then gently leaned towards Sunset, resting her forehead against Sunsets’.

Sunset’s eyes widened. Touching foreheads, for unicorns, was an intimate gesture that suggested long friendship or more.

“I know the effect isn’t the same without our horns, but-” Twilight started, but Sunset placed a hand on her knee.

“No. It’s fine.” She took a slow breath. “That means a lot to _me_. You really trust me? After everything?”

“I’d say you’ve more than proved yourself, Sunset Shimmer. Holding a grudge won’t help anyone, least of all you.” Twilight didn’t move away. “When I go back to Equestria… promise you’ll write.”

“As often as I can.” Sunset nodded. “Keep me informed about your Princessly duties?”

“ _Cross my hooves and my heart, not wind or snow keep us apart_.” Twilight gently sang the tune both had heard since they were fillies. “I promise.”

Sunset Shimmer stood up, offering a hand. “Well, Princess Twilight Sparkle, I think we agree.” 

Twilight allowed Sunset to tug her up, and together they walked towards the other five girls and the portal.

**Author's Note:**

> MLPShipper24 on DA drew super cute fanart for this, go check it out and give them a follow! 
> 
> http://www.deviantart.com/art/Cross-My-Hooves-and-My-Heart-644848137


End file.
